


fwb

by yeongfil



Category: Day6 (Band), Day6 Jae - Fandom, Jae - Fandom, Park Jaehyung - Fandom, best friend au - Fandom, eaJ - Fandom, jae day6 - Fandom, jaehyung - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FWB, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeongfil/pseuds/yeongfil
Summary: “If I’d have known this is how you like to have fun, I might have tried something with you ages ago.”“Well then… Why didn’t you?”“I’m a guy; we don’t like rejection. ‘Hurts the old ego.“
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	fwb

The intimate scene on the tv has both you and Jae watching intensely as you watch the two main characters explore each other’s bodies as they’re making out. Their wet kisses being the only sounds either of you can hear and you begin to second guess the DVD’s age rating as the on-screen couple begin to make particular sighs and moans that sends a shiver down your spine. Neither of you are able to look away.

You glance over at Jae, who is sitting at your side, as equally invested as you are. His jaw is loose, mouth open. He’s leaning forward now, his fingers intertwined and clenched between his legs and you reckon that even if you clicked your fingers in front of his face, he wouldn’t react because he’s that engrossed.

“You know, it’s not such a bad idea,” you hum, accidentally thinking out loud, continuing as Jae unexpectedly reacts with a ‘huh?’ “You know, the whole no strings attached kind of deal.”

Jae turns his head, revealing a seemingly surprised expression, questioning, “You really think?”

“Yeah. Actually, I think there’s a certain sense of maturity to it in a roundabout way. Two people, clearly stating that they’re only here for one thing. No ambiguity. No feelings hurt, you know, technically,” you shrug. “You know, people discussing it like adults.”

Jae is dumbfounded at the way you so casually talk about… that subject, though he just has to ask, “So… what you’re saying, I think, is, sometimes… that’s the better arrangement? And that it shouldn’t matter what people think about the love that’s supposed to come with it?”

“Exactly,” you clarify, shovelling a handful of popcorn into your mouth as you throw your head back, taking the time to chew before you carry on, “If people were just more open with each other… the world could be a simpler place, right?”

“Sometimes that’s easier said than done,” replies your friend matter of factly, shaking his head, “You know, social expectations and all that.”

“See, maybe that’s where that part kicks in because I personally don’t think I could have that kind of arrangement with just anyone,” you tell him as your train of thought begins to travel deeper into the subject. “It’d have to be with, well, you know, it is called friends with benefits, so it’d have to be someone who is already my friend,” and then without thinking, you say two words that send Jae’s mind into overdrive 

“–like you.”

Not that you’d ever thought of Jae in that way before, you were more or less just trying to give an example of people who are your friends, figuring he’d feel pretty offended as the only person with you in the room right now if you hadn’t thought to mention him. 

It never went over your head that you were indeed best friends with a very attractive guy, but since you guys always had so much in common, he’s your ideal friend, the one person you can tell anything and everything to. You suppose that’s why you’re having such an odd conversation with him right now and logically, because of that, you don’t believe you should be feeling as awkward as you do right now.

“Oh, uh…”

You’re quick to correct yourself, “I meant that you’re my friend,” the tension heightening.

“No, no, that’s okay,” he smiles reassuringly, “But I am your best friend though, right?”

“Of course!” you grin, “Nobody else feeds me as well as you do,” you jest, gesturing at the tub of popcorn on the table in front of you. Jae picks up a piece of said popcorn, positions himself to face you so that he can feed it to you, and you happily demolish it, chuckling whilst chewing, “I didn’t mean I expect you to directly feed me, I guess, but that was cute.”

Your mind goes in a frenzy despite your outwardly cool appearance and your endearing smile. Why are you saying even half the crap you’re saying? You can’t openly tell your best friend he’s cute! That’s just confusing! Or is it the open, honest nature which you were just preaching about coming out to play?

“No, y/n,” you think to yourself, “this is insane! Seriously, half an hour watching some film and you’re having these thoughts…”

“Cute?” he questions, sending a sinking feeling to your heart until you look up at him to realise he’s grinning and reaching into the bowl for another popcorn piece, repeating the action of feeding you. It makes you feel kind of warm and fuzzy.

“If you think that’s cute, then how about this?” he chuckles, picking out a bigger piece of popcorn and gently clasps it between his teeth, eyelashes fluttering. He’s clearly trying his hardest not to make it fall or bite down on it by laughing and that warm feeling continues to fill your entire being.

This feels insane, but you’re in return rotating yourself to face him, leaning forward, accepting this offer of being fed mouth to mouth. You try to tell yourself you’re doing it because it sounds like a laugh. Why does he seem extra charming and appealing today though? Is he wearing aftershave? You internally ask yourself so many questions, your mouth getting closer and closer to his nonetheless.

You scold yourself as curiosity overcomes you, thinking what it could be like to have those lips pressed up against your own, what your best friend might be like to kiss, his level of skill… On any other day, at any other time, in any other moment, you’d be scolding yourself for such random thoughts. In fact, you’d consider a cold shower and a session on some dating site or at the bar because clearly there’s an imbalance in your life, but not this time.

“You’re such a dork,” you titter, climbing up onto your knees, slightly balancing yourself with your hands on your thighs to retrieve the food… lips barely grazing one another’s. You barely take the time to thoroughly chew, as if not wanting to miss the sound of him softly speaking, “You love it really.”

Those words send warm shivers down your spine especially combined with the way he bites down on his lower lip and watches you with languid eyes; it’s… sexy. He reaches a hand out to cup your face and all rational thought goes out the window; you lose your breath as you involuntarily hold it, wanting nothing more than to kiss your best friend, Jae.

That’s exactly what you do, leaning back into him and you tenderly press your lips against his, exchanging sweet, shy, kisses. Jae’s lips are warm, delectably plump, expertly satisfying the curves of yours, the intensity of each kiss becoming increasingly electrifying. Despite all your initial doubts, there’s no way you can possibly bring yourself to stop now.

Jae shuffles back, pulling you in closer by the waist so that you’re straddling one of his thighs. He continues to kiss you, bodies pressed against each other. You push your hands against his chest, guiding him to rest into the back of the sofa, prompting strings of passionate kisses, tongues melding, binding you together.

You brush your fingers through his hair, pushing his fringe back, to which he hums with approval, wet sounds now resounding across the room with the more you’re both getting into it. Both your filters lifting, you’re finding it fun to touch Jae, sliding a hand down the nape of his neck, smoothly transitioning into caressing the sharp contours of his jaw, humidity radiating in the flurry of skin.

Jae shuffles about a little underneath you so that he can sit up better, foreheads slightly clashing and you both giggle at the impact. You shape your lips into a teasing pout, rubbing at your forehead, pretending to be hurt, “Sorry,” he apologises nervously, though still smiling, “Here, lemme kiss it better,” he says, drawing you in by the back of your head.

You manoeuvre about on his lap to accommodate the gesture, heart fluttering at what a sweetheart your friend can be. You stop to gasp when your knee accidentally nudges in between his legs, causing him to grumble in discomfort against your forehead, “Oh God, now I’m sorry,” you apologise, trying to ignore what you could feel pressing against your leg, urging yourself not to offer to kiss that better because that would just become a massive cringe fest. Instead, you hover a hand over his thigh, returning your lips upon his, squeezing that thigh playfully, eliciting a guttural sound from the back of Jae’s throat that resonates straight through you.

You don’t know what has come over you. Your nerves start to turn into a more lustful want, stroking from Jae’s thigh to his hand, still with your eyes closed, engaged with the kissing. You pick his hand up so that his palm rests on your breast, giving your permission to explore you some more. Waves of hazy delight rush through you as he keenly clenches his hand, groping you sensually, to which you hum encouragingly.

Ever the gentleman though, Jae pulls away momentarily, “You sure about this?” to which you nod, eager to throw yourself back into action though you’re a little too strong in your enthusiasm, teeth briefly clashing before returning to ardent kisses, giggling into one another. You’re hungry for more, it’s intoxicating, like an addiction you didn’t realise you had. You never would have believed it but this is easily the best make out you’ve ever experienced. You’re making out with your best friend… and it doesn’t feel wrong, not one bit.

“‘You glad I’m the one friend that’s good enough to feed you popcorn?” he teases, pausing to admire your presence when he moves a strand of hair away from your eyes.

With a smirk, you reply with the nodding of your head again, desperate to return to the heated make out, though you’re stopped by the single finger he raises to your puckering lips, “Hey, I want you to talk to me,” he croaks, running that finger down from your chin and along your neck in an unswerving line. You throw your head back with the tingles his touch elicits.

Arousal begins to stir in the pit of your stomach. Unbelievable to think that just minutes ago you were scolding yourself for even thinking about kissing him when now, you want all of him. Every part of him. 

“Really?” you pose, gently grinding on his thigh, occasionally rocking your hips back and forth to ease some of the friction in your panties. You plant affectionate kisses down the side of Jae’s face, “Do you want me to talk?…” you begin, trailing down until you’re kissing his neck, hot breath against his ear as you ask him seductively, “…or do you want me to talk?”

Jae knows that the deep hum in your voice means you’re ready to kick things up a notch and this is only confirmed by your more fervent movements against his thigh, “Why not a bit of both?” he hums in reply to your question, stroking a hand from your shoulders to the small of your back, “You like the way that feels hun?”

“A little,” you mewl, basking in the way his hands explore you, caressing you. “I just… feel a little…”

“Lay down, sweetheart,” he instructs, carefully guiding you down onto the sofa, his hand supporting your head so that you don’t hit it on the armrest.

“It’s ‘sweetheart’ now is it?” you smirk, as Jae slides his hand from under your head, then softly kissing your neck to your collarbone.

“What can I say?” he replies shamelessly, continuing to plant kisses that progress down your body and over your clothes, “I’m into respect,” he chuckles, tickling you slightly with the way his voice buzzes against your tummy, “Unless you’re into something else?”

Jae fumbles with your zipper, buttons bursting open with the energy he puts into tugging. The excitement is enthralling, losing your sensibility as he helps you be rid of your jeans, “No, I like this,” you rasp, lifting your hips as he pulls them down and the material of the leather sofa is cool on your heated skin.

It’s almost surreal. The sight of your best friend between your legs. You reach out to grip his hair just to be sure it’s real, gasping as he hooks his fingers around the elastic, whipping down your panties so that they sit across your thighs, “‘You okay with this?”

You giggle in a coy manner, “More than okay, Jae,” you assure him, fingers intertwining with sections of his hair.

“I like that,” he hums tunefully, fully ridding you of your panties, “Promise you’ll say my name some more?” The way in which he asks is ever so sweet and innocent with the way a corner of his mouth lifts his cheek in a kind smile hardly at all as though he’s about to go down on you. You reply, “yes,” closing your eyes as you take a deep breath in, trying to contain your state of anticipation.

It throws you off, unexpectant of the prompt way in which he proceeds to run his tongue over your clit, causing you to inhale some more, an involuntary ‘ah!’ escaping you as you shudder in a way that you hope he doesn’t mistake as a negative reaction. It’s a delightfully delicious feeling from the moment he works his mouth on you, gliding up your folds to cover your aching bud in your arousal, lapping at the juices, drawing shapes the outside that make you clench on the inside.

Your fingers return to his hair, brushing through it to show your praise for him, “Oh, Jae… fuck!” Your breath hitches when he grabs hold of one of your thighs; you didn’t quite realise your leg was even twitching. With his other hand, he explores as much of your body as is within his reach. Intensity rises when you feel him trailing under your shirt, brushing up your tummy until he can fondle your breast and even though he doesn’t slip under your bra, the feeling of him having a cheeky squeeze is still enough to heighten the pleasure.

He hums against your throbbing clit, his hold on your breast much firmer, “These are good,” just before applying more pressure with his tongue flat against you. You cup Jae’s hand through your shirt, encouraging him to do more, relishing when he grabbles repeatedly, massaging your breast all whilst keeping up the dexterity in the way he eats you out. You writhe underneath him, your hips begging for him to keep going, grinding on him and clutching into a tuft of his hair.

In the pit of your stomach, your arousal goes into overdrive, thighs clenching around his head as you feel it coming. You exclaim his name, “Jae!” accompanying the lewd wet sounds of him suckling, orgasm tickling the base of your spine. One long drawn out expression of sheer delectation escapes you, drawing the air out of you as you forget to breathe. It’s as though Jae is easing your stresses out of you, grasping your breast and thigh as his tongue relentlessly has you riding out that high. 

“Fuck…” you mewl, your body tremoring and a hazy dizzy feeling overcoming you. It takes you a few moments to compose yourself, somewhat in disbelief that you didn’t even need anything inside you, that you came so undone from Jae’s mouth alone.

“Wow,” he coos, sitting up, kissing back up your stomach, lifting a section of shirt as he does so.

“I think I’m the one who should be saying that,” you smirk, still in a state of amazement. One word comes to your mind: more. You want more, you need more. “Wow,” you titter at your blatant repetition of the word. “You’re good.”

“I’m glad you think that,” he hums, gazing intently at you as you feel his finger tease at your dripping hole. His lips are a sickly kind of sweet, plump from devouring you and, good God, even sexier when he sinks that digit into you. You can feel your heated walls coat him as he pumps in and out of you, involuntary ‘ah’s escaping you once or twice. The way his teeth are sunken into a corner of his lip is like the two are attached as they clamp together in his state of focus, gazing intently at you.

He adds a second finger promptly to accompany the first. You clench around them desperately, aching for more already, mind yearning ahead of what your body will be ready for. With staggered breathing, you can’t stop yourself from begging Jae, “Oh god, more! Please! I can take it!” you whimper, convinced you’re dripping enough to accommodate being filled some more. You’re rocking onto his fingers a little, breasts wobbling even under the restriction of your bra, panting as he adds that third finger. 

"Beautiful." 

You gulp as he fastens the pace, fucking you faster, harder, as if he’s physically pumping that adrenaline into you, making the sheer thrill of it all feel that much more real.

You’re hesitant to let loose so much this time though, unsure of how much you can take, “Jae, stop,” you instruct abruptly, not quite meaning for it to come out that way. “Sorry,” you continue as you watch his confused expression as he pulls out of you, “It’s just… Well, it’s been a while since I've…” You sit up, figuring out the words to tell your friend what you want, “I guess I’m feeling a little… eager,” you coyly explain, lashes facing downwards as you bite down on your lip, intently gazing at the bulge in Jae’s trousers.

Jae brings himself to his feet, pressing a kiss on your forehead along the way, “Tell me what you want then,” he softly replies, teasing at his own zipper.

“‘Looks like you know what I want,” you reply with a smirk, anticipation filling you.

“Maybe, but… maybe I just want to hear it from you,” he smirks back, much more mischievous than yourself. 

Lust rushes over you as you also bring yourself to your feet, desperately pressing your lips on his to initiate another make out, with you speaking in between kisses. “Take them off,” you demand, fumbling at his trousers, pulling him closer to you by his waistband so that you can feel his clothed hardness digging into you.

"Wow, my best friend is… so assertive, so… sexy,” he pants, words a little slurred even as though he is literally drooling over you, yet his kisses remain perfect.

Jae slides off his trousers, allowing for you to stroke his clothed hardness through one less layer. Even just feeling the contours of his dick, the heat of your best friend’s dick is dizzying, particularly when you remind yourself that this is who you are undressing. Crazy. Exciting. Thrilling.

Unable to keep things purely animalistic - although you do both still want that same thing - you can’t help but throw your arms around Jae’s neck, the urge to kiss him some more being strong. This time however, both of you seem satisfied with cute little gentle kisses, soft pecks on the lips, as Jae’s hands rest on your waist to keep you close.

Giggling mischievously, you find your eyes are opening a lot more between kisses to really take in the appearance of your friend smiling back at you.

“This is crazy,” Jae smiles, looking languid into your eyes.

“Good crazy,” you add, followed by another kiss.

“Great crazy,” continues Jae, deepening the kissing.

In the heat of the moment as the fire builds up again, your hand finds it’s way back to Jae’s dick, just your touch eliciting a hungry growl from him, “Really great crazy…”

Satisfied that you’ve already worked him up enough, you dive a hand into his pants where such heat radiates with arousal that it has you feeling even more flustered. The sensation of wrapping your fingers around his length is mouth watering. 

Slowly and sensually pumping him, eager to hear his reaction, you stop your kisses to take in a magnificent view, alternating your line of sight between Jae’s expressions of pleasure and your hand going up and down on him. You even find yourself licking your lips about the latter, your jaw slack for just that little bit long as you stand in awe.

“Y-Y/n… Sh-Should we-we…?” stutters Jae, just about managing to muster the focus to tilt his head to gesture towards the stairs.

“Your bedroom?” you ask, “Are you sure?”

“Why wouldn’t I be sure?”

This time, it is you that can’t string a fluent sentence, “W-Well I just thought that-that…” and as you’re speaking, you find yourself still pumping Jae absent-mindedly, the movement much more smoother than your words.

“J-Just lead the way… please,” he whimpers, and with that, you take him by the hand.

You already know exactly where Jae’s bedroom is, but never have you ever been in there before in any context quite like this. You can’t help but pull him back into you as soon as you both enter. Jae gently strokes the back of your head, hand at your waist again, kissing your lips like there will be no tomorrow; so tender, so passionate, so… electrifying. 

You feel yourself being gently guided forward until the back of Jae’s legs tap at his bed frame, causing him to lazily drop onto the bed to sit down. He looks up at you in awe, hand desperately holding his aching cock to provide some much needed friction.

It doesn’t even need to be said that he wants that shirt of yours off. You just know it from the way he’s eyeing you up and down. Happily obliging, you pull the shirt off over your head, suddenly feeling vulnerable that with the exception of your bra and socks, you’re naked in front of your best friend. Logically it should make you feel strange, maybe it should even make you want to stop and review what’s happening, but it doesn’t. It only makes you want to continue to undress yourself for him, unlocking the back of your bra.

As the material falls to the floor, and as you’re staring back at Jae. You just have to touch him, feel the warmth of his body, smooth his skin.

Once again, you straddle him and his lips are instantly attached to your neck as he pulls you in close by the back of your head and the small of your back. Delectable, the way his throbbing cock presses against where you want him the most. Enchanting, the scent of apple shampoo that lingers as you bury your nose into his hair.

“You smell good,” you giggle, voice muffling into his hair.

Consumed by his hunger, Jae barely stops kissing your neck to respond, “and you, you smell fucking amazing…”

You guess you thank yourself for that last minute shower you had to have earlier and how you followed that up with a couple of spritzes of perfume. You also guess you’ll remember that it’s a strong choice next time you want to pull, considering that before today, you received numerous compliments since switching to it. Out loud, you chuckle mildly at that though, but playfully, “I guess my perfume is like a guy magnet then.”

“Hmm,” grunts Jae, finally removing himself from your neck. He looks up at you with such an intense gaze, like his dilated pupils are burning into you. “I only want you to be thinking of me from now on.”

You want to question his comment because you’re sure he just meant about right here and now, but it could easily be misconstrued. However, you lose all sensibility as you find yourself being guided to lift your hips so that Jae can tease the head of his cock at your soaked entrance.

It’s heavenly when you sink down onto him, the two of you groaning simultaneously, your more feminine gasp almost harmonizing with his lower tuneful moan. Slowly, you start to slide up and down around him as you adjust to the size and length feeling ever so fulfilled, “This is so hot,” you tell him in a single quivering breath, gripping onto his shoulders for leverage. “So fucking… fun.”

Jae chuckles back in an endearing way, leaning onto both palms, “If I’d have known this is how you like to have fun, I might have tried something with you ages ago.”

“Well then,” you hum, picking up the pace of bouncing on his dick… so satisfying, like it was made to fit you and only for you, “Why didn’t you?”

He glances down, admiring the view of you sitting on him, “I’m a guy; we don’t like rejection. 'Hurts the old ego,” he mutters – croaks. He’s bashful yet seductive, gazing down, licking his lips. 

Guiding his line of sight back up with a finger under his chin, just needing to see his face, you ask, “So… You’ve imagined this before?”

There’s a delectable debauchery about continuing to engage your awareness about just who’s dick it is you’re getting off on. Something that feels almost forbidden. Perhaps it’s that idea of defying some sort of boundary or expectation that has you in such a hot mess for him. In his reply to your question, your attention is on just how beautiful his soft voice is, especially when he’s lightly panting, “Have you taken a look at yourself?” he asks, “You’re… stunning.”

His words have you in a fluster and you’re so engaged with the pleasure you’re receiving that you don’t allow for any thoughts to follow afterward, embracing Jae in a kiss, maintaining your momentum on him, humming as you continue to feed that feeling rousing within you.

You want to tell him how goddamn good he looks himself, how handsome and wonderful he looks in this state that is new to you… but it’s like the pleasure he’s providing you is forcing you to only produce “ahhh"s and "mmm"s.

The sight of Jae beneath you as he places a hand on the small of your back is ravishing, his mouth forming an ‘o’ shape and his baggy sweater draped across his slim figure accentuated by how it goes beyond the wrist of the arm resting at his side. “Ah… Keep going, ‘it’s good,” he pants, “Mmm, don’t stop.” 

Breathing pattern just as staggered as his, you sass back, “As if I was even thinking about stopping,” to which the two of you chuckle amongst yourselves, smiling into one another’s faces as you anticipate more fervent kisses.

There’s something about the wet sounds of the desperate kissing that has you clenching around him, your senses totally and completely immersed in the stimulation. Though something irks at you, the need to feel his entire body warmth, "That jumper…” and without thinking at all this time about the way you speak, you demand it of him to “…take it off,” attempting to balance yourself as you reach for the lower seams to pull up.

“Hang on, stop,” he pants, struggling to both keep himself sat up and take the article of clothing off. “Hold on to me.”

You oblige, feeling your knees swipe along Jae’s bed sheets as he backs you both up so that he can use the wall for support. The frustration of having to halt chasing your pleasure has you whining unintentionally as you stabilize yourself, the action of sitting down pushing him deeper into you.

Finally, Jae whips off his jumper to reveal a slender frame, his bare skin reminding you of coconut cream and coffee. You run a hand down his bare chest. “Much better,” you smile, building up your movements up and down on him again.

Jae hands find their way to your butt as your pace increases, guiding you, encouraging you to keep going. His fingers dig a little into your skin, requesting that you go harder, faster. “Fuck,” he groans, jutting his hips up to hit sweet spots you didn’t even realise you had. You throw your head back, eyes closed with the bliss feeling of Jae fulfilling you. You can feel your high building up, legs becoming weak. 

Already feeling so fine tuned to you the moment you begin to slow down, a little fatigued, Jae guides you to lay on your back. It feels wonderfully intimate, the way your bodies are against one another’s, the way you both feel humid as Jae begins to thrust in and out of you in this new position.

He returns to your lips with urgency, exhaling deeply in between each kiss. You can’t stop kissing him back no matter how many sounds continue to escape you, creating a flurry of passionate sound.

“J-Jae,” you stutter, knowing you’re close. You’re more keen than ever before to find out what that high will feel like, the anticipation having such a hold over you that you can barely utter, “I-I'm…”

Tongues melding, Jae deepens the kiss, going improbably deeper inside you, “C-Come for me darling – Oh God!” His pace less consistent, Jae’s eyes roll, his teeth sunken into a section of his lower lip. You feel his dick twitching inside of you, coating your walls with his thick juices. That’s all it takes to have you melting into him and uttering, “Jae…”

You swear your sight vanishes for a couple of seconds as that wave of pleasure, your high, rushes through you with Jae just about managing to keep going, just for you; just until you start to come down. With a tender caress over your cheek, Jae slowly slides in and out of you, eyes staring back at you. You’re breathless, speechless, and you know he is too. You feel as though you’re supposed to tell him you love him or something like that because of how sweet that was, even though he’s just your friend.

You open your mouth and at first all that comes out is an incoherent croak. “I-I…”

Jae kisses you sweetly before pulling out, “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to; I understand.” He props himself up to climb off the bed, continuing to speak, “Listen, get yourself under the covers and keep warm, yeah? I’ll be back in a minute.”

You smile endearingly at Jae as he exits the room naked with his cute little bottom in strong view. He glances back at you with a fond smile back at you and suddenly all feels right with the world. It’s like the sense of relief you feel when you keep a secret for too long and then finally get it off your chest or like having a long and stressful day at work and being able to finally sink into a nice warm, welcoming bubble bath. 

Sliding under Jae’s bed covers, a sense of security hugs around you. It’s cosy under the material upon which your own body heat has provided warmth. You close your eyes, comfortable in the unjudging atmosphere and feeling tranquil as you take a deep breath in.

The sound of a single cough through the wall prompts you to open your eyes just in time to see Jae emerge at the door. He dons a fresh pair of boxers and a baggy white shirt and folded over his arm is some more clothing. 

"Sorry, I just needed to uh… clean up, you know.”

“It’s okay,” you reassure. “Uh… I don’t suppose on your way that you might have seen any of my…?”

“I’ve got it covered,” he responds, handing you the pile of clothes you noticed him carrying.

You take them gratefully though flash him a confused look upon an observation, “Wait, these aren’t mine.”

“I know,” he grins, “I couldn’t be bothered to go downstairs to be honest and also I thought you might have wanted something fresh.”

“Are you trying to say I stink?” you ask rhetorically, giggling.

Jae shuffles his way under the covers. “Most certainly not,” he chuckles back, an arm wrapping itself around your bare waist to embrace you in a playful cuddle. “Okay fine. I kinda thought you’d look cute in them.”

You unfold the soft material, revealing a cute sleepy bear character on a pyjama shirt. “Is this actually yours? You’re such a dork,” you giggle.

“The best dork,” he adds.

'He isn’t wrong,’ you think to yourself as you slide down further into the covers to rest on Jae’s shoulder. He is the best dork, probably because he’s your best friend. 

A small wave of anguish overcomes you as you let that thought simmer. Will this make things awkward between the two of you? –because if you have to be completely honest with yourself, you’ve just had the best fuck ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as a one shot because it was an idea going through my mind for a while... It is open to a part 2 but only if I'm asked by enough people ;) Thank you for reading :)


End file.
